The 2nd Generation
by MeadowRose
Summary: Wayne is dead, the Kingdom Keepers have dispersed, and the Overtakers have won. But the next generation is rising out of the ashes. But can they defeat the new addition to the Overtakers?
1. Chapter 1

**In the begining of this story Wayne is dead and gone, The DHIs have been disabled and have moved away, and basically the Overtakers have gained control over Disney World**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Mark held his head in his hands. With all the DHIs gone and Wayne dead Disney seemed doomed. Wanda was too emotionally traumatized by the death of her father to take his position. Mark had been the only relative that could do the job.<p>

He had heard his uncle talking on and on about the Kingdom Keepers ever since last year. Wayne had trusted his nephew a lot with the secret.

Now Mark was at his uncle's grave. He looked up for a brief moment. He couldn't change the fact that his uncle was dead. Mark hadn't believed one thing Wayne said about Disney World after hours. Mark hadn't believed in the DHIs crossing over to the parks. He hadn't believed in the Overtakers.

Now they have won.

The other DHIs were disabled after Wayne's death. The moms had moved away after hearing about the death. They were afraid for they're kids' sake that they might get hurt or worse. Now Maleficent was getting stronger by the minute.

Mark remembered the one thing that Wayne had told him before he had died. Lying on his deathbed he had told Mark to find replacements for the DHIs. Mark had promised that he would, but he didn't know how to do it. He had to find kids. It would look like he was stalking them to other parents. He couldn't bare the mistake of that.

Mark, not knowing what to do, sat in his pick-up truck. He pressed the start button and started driving away. He needed to find some kids. They need to be stronger than the last group of DHIs. It's not that they weren't strong. It's just that Disney World needs a hero, badly.

I patted the wad of money in my pocket. It was a whole ten dollars, almost whole season's savings where I come from. I walked down the dark alley. Thugs passed by me. They sneered and I gave a stare back. I didn't look the strongest. In fact, I had no muscle on me at all. The alley was my place. I was well known here among the gamblers. Shameful gambling is, I know. But it puts food on the table.

The most popular game here is Snap. I am pretty good at it. I might have a dirty win from time to time, but what does that matter.

Snap isn't so complicated. There are six cards, face up, on a table. You bet on which card with the number the dice will roll. Someone rolls his dice. If your card has the identical number as the one on the dice, you get whatever the others laid down for bet.

A man saw me come up to the alley. He grinned at me. "Well, isn't it nice to see our little gambler. Pull up a seat."

I pulled up a metal chair. The man looked about forty-years-old. He laid down six cards. I pulled out my dice. The other four nodded and took a card. I took an ace.

"How's it going Frank?" I asked.

"Cut the chat and place your bet." Roger said to my right. He was about thirty-five.

I laid down five dollars. In the alley this was a lot of money. I think it's mostly because the people here are poor. The four guys around me gawked.

"You sure you want to do that?" Harry asked.

Roger shushed him. "Let her bet. Besides, I need the money."

Then we heard footsteps behind us. I turned in my chair. A man in a tuxedo was walking down the alley towards us. He was obviously rich. He even walked fancy.

"Hello, chaps." He said in a funny accent. "Mind if I join you?"

I patted a chair. "Not at all." I said. "Pick a card."

The man made a face at our slimy cards and took out his own pack. He fiddled with them for a moment and then picked up a two of spades. I smiled. He actually thought he was going to win.

"You going to bet?" I asked.

The man fumbled in his pocket. I heard the change make a beautiful metallic sound as they collided with each other. He pulled out a crisp bill and slapped it on the table.

It was a fifty-dollar bill.

I hurriedly rolled the dice. I couldn't wait to get my earnings. I watched the old man's face as the dice landed on one. He crossed his arms. I gathered all the bets in my arms. This was much more than I make in a month. I was about to leave when the rich man grabbed my shoulder.

"I don't believe you won on your own luck." The man said. He extended a hand. "Let me see your dice."

I reluctantly gave him my dice.

He rolled it-one. He rolled it again-again a one. Again he rolled a one. He turned to me. He had a frown on his face. He was greatly upset.

"These dice are rigged!" The man shouted. He threw my dice against the wall and they shattered.

I was silent for a minute and then said. "Yeah, who rigged my dice?"

The man didn't buy it. He came at me in a threatening way. Only then did I notice his muscles. They were huge.

Then I pointed to the air. "What the heck is that?" I shouted. Everyone turned and I stuck the money in my backpack and ran.

"Hey!" I heard the gang say. "Get her!"

Everyone was chasing me at once. I felt trapped. I felt like a lone rabbit being hunted down by a pack of coyotes. I run around the corner and down the sidewalk. My lungs start burning after a while. I turned sharply around another corner.

Suddenly a pair of arms pulls me through a door. I watch the men run past me. I could hear the angry shouts and footsteps fading. Once the noise stopped the arms relaxed and let go of me.

"You always seem to get in trouble don't you?"

"Oh, be quiet, Ian." I snapped. "Besides, I already got what I wanted." I pulled out my pack and showed him the money.

"What'd you do," Ian asked. "Mug them?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "No," I said. "I might be a gambler and a cheat, but I am not a criminal."

"Sure you aren't." Ian muttered. "Anyway, what are you going to do with that pack of cash?"

"How about we buy a burger?"

The inside of McDonalds was busy. Many people were lined up for the greasy, yet satisfying, food. I heard the clicking of the cash registers and the hustle in the kitchen. We were next in line. I got my money ready. Ian looked up at the menu, trying to decide whether he wanted a Big Mac or a chicken sandwich. I had set my mind on a cheeseburger with fries.

The lady at the cash register in front of us was snotty. She had long greasy blonde hair and zits all over her face. She wore a thick coat of red lipstick and blue eye shadow. Her nails were purple and gnarly. Her hands had warts on them. In general, she was a mess.

"Can I help you?" The lady said in a nasally voice.

"I'd like a cheeseburger and he'll have…"

"A Big Mac," He finished for me. "And a rootbeer."

The lady took our money and stalked away without looking back.

"Weird one she is." Ian whispered with his imitation of a British accent. "Completely mental."

"Indeed." I said in my horrible British accent. Ian just laughed.

Once we got our food we sat down at an isolated table away from others. I just don't really like crowds. Ian was a little bit more outgoing than I was, though.

I bit off piece of my burger. I couldn't help but have a feeling like I'm being watched. I look around but see no one looking in our direction. Ian sees this and laughs.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked. "Are you afraid that rich dude will catch you?"

"A bit." I admitted.

Ian took another bit of his Big Mac. "It's not like he's going to follow you around town." He said with his mouth full. He took a drink of his rootbeer and got up. "Sorry, be right back."

Ian ran off to the men's restroom. I finished off my burger and fries when I heard a voice from the back of the restaurant. It was calling my name, repeatedly. I looked over in that direction. No one was there. I heard it again.

"Violet." It said with a hiss.

I could see it this time. It seemed to glide towards the door. I felt drawn to the person's direction. I couldn't seem to stop my legs from walking to the door. The cloaked figure hovered out of the double doors.

"Violet." Ian said. I jerked back. "Snap out of it. Come look at this."

I blinked. What had happened? Ian led me to our table. There was a mighty kid's meal on a tray there. I looked around to see if someone had set it down for a minute. No one was near us.

"Where'd this come from?" I asked Ian.

"I have no idea. I just saw it when I came back."

I opened the cardboard box to find a note. Ian raised an eyebrow. I unfolded the note.

I read it softly so that no one else would hear. "I hear you need some money. Meet me at 435 Maple Street, 7:30."

"It's these kind of shady deals that I hate!" Ian hissed in my ear. He saw the look on my face. "You're considering it?"

"Well, it's not everyday a person offers you money."

"He isn't! There's got to be a catch."

I was still thinking about it.

"Are we going to go?" Ian asked me.

There was a long period of silence. This could be a trap. This guy could kidnap us. I shivered at the possible things he could do to us. This was a bad idea.

"Let's go."

_**Tell me what you think.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't really proofread this, so this might have bad grammar and typos all over the place. If you find anything wrong with it please tell me. ;) Hope you like Chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Once we arrived at 435 Maple Street a man led us inside. He wasn't too old, probably thirty or so. I couldn't really tell. The house was a Disney collector's paradise. There was a Mickey Mouse rug, collectable plates on the walls, Minnie Mouse beanie bag chairs, caps with Disney characters on them, and framed sketches of the characters. This made me think that this guy was a geek.<p>

The man gestured for us to sit down. We both took a Donald Duck loveseat. Ignore that sentence, please. The man looked us straight in the eye.

After a long awkward silence, Ian spoke up. "So… Why'd you want to meet us?"

"Do you know about the DHIs?" The guy asked.

"Sort of." Ian and I said at the same time. We both looked at each other.

"Do you know what happened to them?" He asked.

"They were disabled." Ian blurted. I stared at him. "I read it in the paper."

"Exactly!" The man shouted. "And now I'm looking for their replacements."

"You want us to be DHIs?" I asked.

"Secretly, yes."

"What's the catch?" Ian snapped. I elbowed him. "Ouch!"

"No catch." The guy assured. "Just two-thousand dollars."

"YOU WANT US TO PAY TWO-THOUSAND DOLLARS?" Ian screamed. "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

The man took a step back, laughing. "No, no, no, and no. I will pay you two thousand."

Ian looked at me. Then back at the man. "You're bluffing."

The man shook his head. "No joke. Your friend will get to be a DHI." He gestured to me.

"Me?" I asked. I looked over to Ian. "I'm sorry. I can't do it without Ian." Ian patted my back and held me closer to him. I smacked his knuckles. "We work as a team. You either accepting both of us or neither of us."

The man in front of us didn't have to consider long.

"Alright, let's get moving." He said.

We were in a lab. Electrodes were attached to my arms, forehead, and legs. Ian had electrodes on him as well. He shrugged at me. Mark had said that he needed to record our movements. It had gotten tiring after the first two hours.

"I need you both to raise your right arm." Mark called out from behind the computer.

I raised my right arm. "So, what do we do when this is over?"

Mark quickly pecked at the buttons of his keyboard. "You sleep. I'll explain the rest later." Mark typed a few more words and then looked back to us. "Get on your hands and knees. This is the last one."

We plopped down on our hands and knees. I moaned out of exhaustion. Mark shushed me. He took five minutes to click things and type stuff then he shut his laptop.

"You're done." He said.

My legs gave out and I closed my eyes. I didn't know I could fall asleep so fast before, but once I touched the floor I couldn't get up.

I woke up, or wait, I was still asleep. This was confusing. Was this a dream? Anyway, I was lying on a bed, and I was glowing! This was so weird. I sat up straight and looked around. Ian was in the blue bed next to me. He moaned and rubbed his head.

"Man, I still feel tired from those tests we did yesterday." Ian said.

I looked at the clock, 11:30 p.m.

"It wasn't last night, Ian." I said. "It was today."

"We probably just woke up early." Ian suggested.

"Then, how'd we get in these beds?" I asked him.

Ian's eyes narrowed. "I'll bet Mark knows."

"Hello."

Both Ian and I spun around on our beds. Mark was in the threshold of the room. He was carrying a box in his arm. It wasn't big or anything, just an ordinary wooden box.

"Sorry for the confusion. I really did mean to get to you about all this before you fell asleep." Mark said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You're in Disney World." Mark said.

He peeled back the curtains to reveal Cinderella's castle with shadow engulfing it. I couldn't see the guests bustling around to get on rides or buy souvenirs. In fact, no one was even on Main Street or anywhere that I could see. It looked nothing like Disney World, the magical place where dreams come true.

"After hours." Ian said in awe.

"Why'd you bring us here?" I asked Mark.

"I didn't." Mark answered. "You did it yourself."-We gave him a questionable look-"When you fall asleep you cross over to the Magic Kingdom."

"So we're sleeping." I said.

"Not exactly." Mark said. "How do I put this? You are still at the lab right now, but you cross over to your DHI self when you sleep. Does that make sense?"

"I guess." Ian said.

There was a long silence as we looked out onto the enormous park. The full moon shone brightly. The stars were suspended above our heads. I looked back at Ian. He was too preoccupied by the sight.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

This broke everyone's trance.

"Nothing." Mark said. "Not right now anyway. Tomorrow I planned for you to meet someone before we get to the serious stuff. But you have to tell me now if you're willing to continue."

"I'll do it." Ian said.

Mark waited for my final word, but it never came. I didn't know what to say. Mark wasn't really telling us the whole story. But I just have to trust him.

"Let's do it."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think<strong>

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>It was getting late and Mark wasn't telling us much. He told us we needed to meet someone and that was it. Ian sat next to me on the loveseat we sat in the night before. We were getting ready to go to sleep. Mark had instructed us not to. We stayed awake by shaking each other once and a while. I slapped Ian awake once because he closed his eyes and didn't open them.<p>

Mark finally came through the door with kids following behind him. There were three of them, two girls and one boy. One of the girls had braided black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. The other girl was much different from the other. She had shiny blonde hair, hazel eyes, and had a tan. The boy had spiky brown hair, dark brown eyes, and was also tan but not as much as the blonde girl.

"Who are they?" The pale girl said. She looked at Mark. "You never told us about them."

"He never told us about you either."

The blonde girl was much friendlier. She seemed to skip right over to us. "Hi!" She shook my hand. "My name is Daisy."

"I'm Violet." I said as I shook her hand back.

"Oh, flower girls." The pale girl said. "How cheery."

"Don't be rude, Jenny." The boy scolded. He extended a hand to me. "I'm Kyle."

I took his hand. I felt a jolt go through my body. The heat left my body and I felt a pleasant shiver flow through me. He shook my hand and let go. He smiled.

"And you are?" Kyle asked Ian.

"Ian." Ian said.

"Nice to see that we're all acquainted." Mark said. "I need to talk to you all about what you are up against."

"What do you mean, up against?" I asked.

"There is a group of Disney characters called the Overtakers. They are determined to take over Disney World and everyone and everything in it. You, the DHIs, were created to keep peace in Disney World and defeat the Overtakers. The DHIs before you had defeated them time and time again, but they kept on coming back. Finally they won. The old DHIs disabled, Disney in peril, I hired you five. You can not tell anyone about this. You are a secret from the Imagineers and everyone else." Mark explained.

"Is that all?" Jenny asked him.

"In a nutshell." Mark said.

"So… How are we supposed to stop the Overtakers?" Daisy asked.

"I'd start at Main Street." Mark suggested. There was a long silence "You can go home now."

Everyone emptied from the room. I walked with Ian out of the apartment Mark lived in. We were headed towards Washington Avenue where both Mark and I lived.

"See you in a little bit." I said.

"Bye." Ian said.

I opened the door to my house and entered the hallway. Dad was probably in his bedroom. Mom would be in the bathroom doing her hair. It was my parents' anniversary. They were going to see a movie.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I called out.

Mom came rushing over to me. She gave me a big squeeze "How much money did you make yesterday?"

I pulled out the wad of cash. My mother hugged me even harder.

"I wish you didn't have to go out in the alley to make money." She sobbed. "Tell you what. I found a job at Wal-Mart. Now you can go make some friends of your own age."

"Thanks Mom." I said.

"Your father and I will be home late tonight." Mom said. "Don't stay up."

"Trust me. I won't." I assured her.

I appeared at a bench on Main Street. Ian was on the opposite side of the street with Kyle. I was with Daisy and Jenny. Daisy had her hair in curlers and was frantically trying to take them out. Jenny was leaning against a building. She was wearing all black. Kyle was wearing the same thing as Jenny but it actually worked on him.

Suddenly everything went cold.

"Does anyone else feel cold?" Daisy asked. "What do you think is causing it?"

"I don't know." I said. I felt a shiver run down my spine. "Hide in the bushes."

We ducked behind some bushes and signaled for the boys to get down. The cold grew stronger. I felt like I was in a freezer, or like all my body heat was gone. Something rolled down the street. I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Smoke Bomb!" Ian called out.

Fog swallowed Main Street. I couldn't see anything beyond three feet. I got up from my hiding place to find Ian. I called out to him. Ian didn't respond. In fact, no one responded. I couldn't even hear the wind anymore. What was going on?

The fog started to fade. I couldn't see anything beyond the street that I stood on. I looked around. Something emerged from the smoke in front of me. The person wore a flowing black cloak with a purple rim. Her cap was pointed and her skin was… Green?

I felt the goosebumps on my arms. The closer the person got to me the colder it got. I could see my breath now. The person didn't speak. I backed away slowly.

"Violet!" It was Ian. "Violet, where are you?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't. My throat was frozen solid. I turned to run but was stopped by the dense fog. I reached my hand out into the fog and it seemed to disappear. My arm lost all feeling as if it wasn't even there. I retracted it back. The feeling returned.

I turned back to the person approaching me slowly. She was muttering something under her breath. With her hands she conjured up a ball of fire.

"I'm really getting sick of you DHIs coming back." She yelled. "You're like a bad rash that even if I get rid of you, you will come back."

"Then I guess I'll see you later." I said.

I ran into the fog but didn't get far before I fell. I couldn't get up. I had no control of my limbs. I could barely think. I got sleepier and sleepier. I saw a fireball zip through the sky above me.

I felt hands grab me. They pulled me away from the foggy street. Once I was on the sidewalk, I coughed up smoke. I looked up at Ian. He smiled.

"You always seem to get in trouble, don't you?"

"Hurry, we need to get out of here." I said.

I found the rest of the group and we all ran off. I took the remote out of my pocket. Mark had given it to me the night before. He said it's the only thing that can send us back to our beds.

"Ian and I will meet at the park." I said. I pointed to Daisy. "Are you good at research?"

"Yes. I'm voted most likely to get Valedictorian in High School."

"Research about the DHIs and their history." I ordered. "Can you handle that?" Daisy nodded.

"I'll help her." Kyle offered.

"Good. Jenny, what do you have to offer?" I asked.

"I found out that the Overtakers are after a really valuable source of power." Jenny said. "Is that alright?"

"It's perfect." I said. "Get some sleep at eight tomorrow."

I pushed the button.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think<strong>

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 & 5 were hard to publish because of some internet difficulties. Sorry.**

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

><p>Ian and I were looking through an address book at my house. I needed to know what the Overtakers were planning. I had seen a poster of one of the older DHIs, before they were discontinued.<p>

"Found him!" Ian cheered. "Finn Whitman. His new address is 143 Water Street, Tampa."

"How do we get to Tampa?" I asked.

"I could ask my dad." I suggested. "Or we could walk."

"Cool." Ian said. "Let's go ask."

I rushed downstairs and grabbed my dad's car keys. I went into his laundry room where he was folding clothes. He stopped mid-fold and looked at me.

"Something wrong?" Dad asked me.

"Can you drive us to Tampa?"

"Tampa? What on earth are you going to do there?" Dad asked.

I was silent for a minute. I turned to Ian for advice. He shrugged. "We need to meet a friend there at 143 Water Street." I said. "It's kind of important."

"Get in the car."

We arrived at an enormous house in the outskirts of Tampa. Finn Whitman was hopefully here right now. I just didn't know if Mrs. Whitman would let us inside.

Ian rang the doorbell. I could hear a melodic chime from the inside. Mrs. Whitman opened the door. She seemed a tad tense.

"Hello." Mrs. Whitman greeted. "Can I help you?"

"We're old friends of Finn." I said.

Mrs. Whitman led us into a large hallway. Everything was the shade of cream. There was a staircase that went up to the bedrooms. The living room was to our right. It was colored pale blue and cream.

"Finn is upstairs." Mrs. Whitman told us. "Remember to knock."

We swiftly walked up the carpeted stairs. My heart thumped loudly. I was worried about meeting Finn. He was more experienced in being a DHI than we were.

Ian knocked on Finn's bedroom door.

"Come in!" Finn called out.

When we opened the door we found a twin bed, millions of posters, and other junk lying on the floor. Finn stared as we walked inside.

"Who are you?" Finn asked.

"Sorry." I apologized. "We don't mean to disturb you. I'm… I mean, we're the 2nd generation of DHIs. I'm Violet."

"Hi. My name's Ian." Ian said.

Finn got off his bed and came over to us. "Why are you here? Did something go wrong?"

"If you mean anything besides the Overtakers practically having total control of Disney World then nothing is wrong." I said. "But that's not why we're here."

"Do you know anything about what the Overtakers might be planning?" Ian asked.

"I might have a faint idea of what's going on." Finn said as he sat on his bed. "When I was at Disney World the last night," He began. "I saw something scratched onto a tree trunk. Then I saw something engraved on the side of one of the buildings on Main Street. I've been trying to crack it, but all I got is rotten luck."

Finn handed us a piece of paper. It had something scribbled onto it.

الثقة لا أحد

"What language is this?" Ian asked.

"Arabic." Finn answered. "I decoded it earlier, but I think it wasn't really meant for me."

"What is it?" I shook Finn's shoulders.

"Trust no one." Finn said.

"Trust no one?" I looked at Ian then back at Finn. "Then who can I trust?"

"Just don't rely on anyone." Finn said. "If you count on someone too much, you might regret it."

"At least I can trust you, Ian." I whisper in Ian's ear. He nods.

"Well," Ian said. "This was a complete waste of a clue."

"Wait!" I shouted when all hope in Ian was nearly gone. I turn to Finn. "Arabic?"

"That's right." Finn seemed to be following so far.

"What if the message isn't the clue?" I said. Ian was lost. "Maybe it's referring to an attraction."

"What's referring to an attraction exactly?" Ian asked.

"The language!" I said excitedly. "What Disney attraction is based in Arabia?"

"Aladdin!" Finn beams.

"The flying carpets perhaps?" Ian said.

"It could be." I said. I looked at the Mickey Mouse clock. It was near time to cross over to Disney World.

"We got to go." Ian said.

"Thanks for the clue!" I yell to Finn as Ian drags away.

"Good luck!" Finn yelled back.

We thanked Finn's mom and headed for the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think<strong>

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I was actually writing this chapter on the way to Florida. **

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>I went to my bedroom as soon as we entered our driveway. Dad seemed to be concerned about me for a minute but let it slide. I am a terrible liar at times. My dad could see through most lies instantly. He probably saw through my lie earlier today about needing to see Finn. I don't know what he knows these days.<p>

I fell asleep after about twenty minutes or so and awoke in the Magic Kingdom. It still felt weird being here after hours. I needed to find the others fast. Every minute wasted gives the Overtakers an advantage.

"Daisy!" I called out. "Ian! Kyle!"

"Forgetting someone?"

I spun around to see Jenny leaning against the firehouse. I saw that in her hand was a quill.

"What do you got there?" I asked. I hoped it wasn't something she could stab me with.

"You're not the only person who has a 1st generation friend." Jenny snapped. "Charlene gave this to me this morning."

"She gave it to you?" I asked.

"She owed me for when I loaned her twenty dollars." Jenny said.

"Why would you want a quill?" I asked.

"This isn't just any quill!" Jenny shouted. "It's the Stonecutter's quill."

"Why is it so important to have this?"

"Someone wants it desperately. I need to protect it." Jenny said.

"I didn't know you care about stuff." I said.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Jenny said. "Anyway, the point is, we need to get the gem at Aladdin's attraction."

"Gem?"

Jenny rolled her eyes at my remark. "Seriously, why'd Mark choose you? The gem the Overtakers are after is at the flying carpets ride!"

I ignored the insult. "Then where are the others?"

"They're still trying to get some sleep I think." Jenny said. "They better hurry."

Jenny scares me a bit. She talks in this nonchalant tone, like this is all normal to her. She doesn't get excited over things, and I'm pretty sure that if I was gushing blood she would say 'cool'. She always wears black and has dark blue highlights.

It took a while before Daisy arrived. Kyle and Ian appeared after her. Kyle and Ian actually arrived at the same time, which was a little bit strange.

When everyone was up to speed we went to the flying carpet ride. Overtakers were everywhere, guarding something. It had to be the gem. We hid along the trees. I could barely see Jenny as her clothing blended into the background. Kyle was the same. Daisy had to lie the lowest since she had bright colors on her, like a neon pink shirt and light blue skinny jeans.

Light bares down on us from above suddenly. I shield my eyes. A witch on a flying broom was shining a light down at us. She was shrieking at us. I heard pirates yell and scream for us. We've been spotted.

"Run!" Kyle and I said at the same time. I blush, great minds think alike.

We all dashed for the carpet ride when I heard Daisy crash from behind us. I looked back to see her limp body lying on the pavement. Pirates came and took her away. They tied her up and duct taped her mouth.

"Daisy!" I screamed.

I stopped abruptly and sprinted back to Daisy. A pirate cut me off when I was halfway to her. He swung his sword at me. I ducked and avoided what would have taken my head off. I kicked the back of his knees. His legs buckled and he fell hard on his face.

Kyle was fighting a pirate with a sword he had claimed from another. I did the same and grabbed the unconscious pirate's sword out of the scabbard. I wielded it around, daring anyone to fight me. That's when a pirate knocked me down from behind.

I scraped my hands and knees on the sidewalk. I pretended to appear weak but as soon as the pirate went in front of me I sliced his ankle with my sword. He let out a cry and fell.

I turned to Kyle to see a pirate rip his shirt off. I staggered over to a bench. Kyle was hot. I shook the thought out of my head. _Don't be disgusting. _I told myself. _Go for the gem!_

I sprinted to the attraction and hopped over the railing. There were a ton of fake jewels at the base of the ride but there will be only one real gem. But I couldn't tell a rhinestone from a diamond. How can I find a gem here?

I searched the gems before one of them caught my eye. It was shining so brightly that I knew it was the one. I ran a finger over the poorly cut stone. I couldn't see this not to be the gem. I pried it from the ride and held it in my open hands. It was a deep blue color. It seemed to capture the moon's light and shine for all to see. I slipped it into my pocket so I wouldn't drop it.

I turned to find the team being collected off the ground by pirates. They were oblivious that I was here. Then I saw Kyle being shot by a dart in the neck. He flopped to the ground with his eyes closed. My heart stopped for a moment.

Before I gained sense I was swinging my sword at the pirates like a maniac. They fought back but most weren't successful. Some went running for their lives. Finally, one worth fighting showed up. He was the leader of the pirates. I slashed my sword at his arms but he defended with his sword. We went at this for five minutes until he knocked me on my knees and I was at mercy to his sword. But he slid his sword back into his leather belt.

I was clueless until I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I looked at my arm and saw a red dart in my arm. Fear overcame me and I tried with all my might to run. The pain was gone and numbness took its place. I ran faster. I saw Jenny hiding in some bushes. I felt like pleading to her but she shushed me. I can't give away her position.

"Where's Ian?" I whispered as I collapsed to the ground.

Jenny had a pained look on her face as she looked over me. Ian was captured. I never knew Jenny had sadness in her small list of emotions. She seemed to be very upset.

"I'm sorry." She said. She walked away silently. I reached out to where Jenny was, but it was pointless. I struggled to remain awake.

"Stop resisting!" A witch called from the sky.

I felt another dart pierce my back and I was knocked out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think<strong>

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**This might be a little intense for the younger readers. I am warning that someone does die in this chapter. I would also like to thank HorseMagic17 and HollytheKitty for reviewing this story. Hope you all enjoy it! :-D**

**Chapter 6**

I wasn't out for very long, probably twenty minutes. It must be because I'm already asleep. I opened my eyes to see that I was at the base of the magic carpet ride. I groggily looked over to the others also starting to wake up. Except I couldn't see Kyle or Daisy. Ian was sitting far from me. Jenny was sitting far on the other side of me… Jenny! I thought she escaped!

"They got you too?" I asked her.

Jenny nodded. She turned towards me. She looked steamed. "Because _somebody_ pointed me out!"

"Are you accusing me of something?" I asked.

"I was perfectly hidden until _you_ showed up!" Jenny hissed.

"Stop fighting!" Ian ordered. "We have to get out of here!"

"That's not happening."

I spun around. Daisy was standing with her arms crossed below us. She doesn't look as innocent as before. Her clothes weren't bright and colorful like before. They were dark like night.

"Daisy!" I shouted. I was relieved to see her. "Help us out!"

"Like I said, that's not happening." She said.

"What's wrong with you, Daisy?" Ian asked.

"Ugh! Stop calling me that!" Daisy said in a disgusted tone. "My name isn't Daisy! It's Narcissa!"

"That's a weird name." Ian mumbled. "It doesn't really suit you."

"So you are the deceiver." Jenny whispered.

Narcissa smirked. "I thought you'd never get it. Guess I lost _that_ bet, but I'm not the only one."

Narcissa stepped aside. A person stepped into the light with his head down and a hood covered his head. He slowly lifted the hood and revealed his face.

Kyle!

He had bags under his eyes. He looked at me and I could sense he felt regret for this. Maybe he did love me, or maybe not. I felt my heart freeze and legs turn to Jell-O.

"Kyle…" I whispered. He turned away from me with pain in his eyes.

"Enough of the drama!" A voice said from in the control box. It was the one green lady I saw on Main Street. "Finish them, Narcissa!"

"With pleasure." Narcissa whispered. Narcissa came at me first. She kicked me in the gut. I tried to get up but she pushed me back down. "What's the matter?" She taunted. "Fight!"

I stood up. Narcissa punched me in the face. I staggered backwards with my hand to my cheek. I swung at her with my fist, but I went right through her. I looked at her, stunned by what just happened. Ian was also astonished. I took another swing at Narcissa but went through her again. I reached out a hand to her. It went through her shirt. I couldn't even feel her.

"Having fun there?" Narcissa asked. I retracted my hand and looked at it, dumbfounded.

Narcissa kicked me back onto the ground. She reached into my pocket and snatched the gem away from me. She got off of me and admired the blue gem. I swiped at her feet and she collapsed. The blue stone rolled away from us and at Jenny's feet. She quickly picked it up and ran away.

I pinned Narcissa down so she wouldn't go running for the gem. When I was young my grandpa taught me some Chinese tricks from when he was 'young and adventurous'. I held my finger on one of her temples and jabbed the pressure point on her neck, which wasn't easy to find if I might add. She was stunned which gave me just enough time to knock her out. I punched her aside the face and she was out for the count.

Jenny screamed.

I spun around on my heels. Kyle had caught Jenny in a sneak attack. Jenny was pressed against a wall. She was between an Overtaker and a hard place.

"Ian!" Jenny shouted. "Catch!"

Jenny tossed the jewel to Ian. He jumped up and caught the gem. He palmed it for a minute and then stopped. His face went white. He let go of the stone and it clattered to the ground. Then Ian fell to the ground with a knife in his back.

I screamed, but nothing came out. My throat was dry with fear.

"You know, I thought that this generation would be a stronger threat."

I could see the silouhette of someone behind Ian. A cold wind blew around us. It was all too familiar.

"I was wrong." The person stepped into the light where we could see her. It was the green skin lady from Main Street. She pulled her knife out of Ian's back and wiped the blood off with a piece of cloth. Then she picked up the blue gem.

"Maleficent!" Kyle shouted. "You never said that anyone would get hurt!"

Maleficent cackled. "I'm evil! I lie!"-Maleficent stepped over Ian's limp body-"And I intend to do more than hurt them."

Kyle backed away from Jenny. He turned towards me. Pain spread over his face. I could tell that he never meant for this to happen. I looked back at Narcissa who didn't know what to say.

Maleficent raised the stone high over her head. It seemed to glow in the moonlight. It was like it was collecting the light for itself. Then I realized that it was getting dimmer around us. The gem _was _taking the light. I looked over at Jenny who was backing away slowly. Narcissa pushed me off of her to get away from Maleficent.

"You two were good assistance for a while." Maleficent said to Narcissa and Kyle. "But I don't need you anymore."

Narcissa ran for the trees. Maleficent saw this and pointed the gem in Narcissa's direction. Then the gem let out a blinding light, and when the light was gone, so was Narcissa.

Maleficent smirked and then pointed the stone at us. I felt someone take my hand. At first I thought it was Kyle but when I turned around it was Jenny.

"Relax." Jenny whispered softly.

I closed my eyes and cleared my head. Actually, only one thing remained in my thoughts. Ian. I was so angry now. Jenny obviously saw that because she told me to relax again. I took a deep breath. Then I felt a tingling sensation flow through me. I snapped my eyes open and turned towards Maleficent.

Jenny helped me stand up. I stood there for a second and took another deep breath. I slowly walked towards Maleficent. She raised the stone even higher above her head.

"I don't know why Wayne's nephew would choose you." Maleficent said in a raspy voice. "I hope there won't be a 3rd generation. You'd think Mark would learn a lesson." She aimed the stone at me. I started running for the gem. Jenny started screaming at me, saying it was suicide.

Then the blinding light came.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tell me what you think<span>**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I have to say that this was the chapter I had the most troubles with, but it was also the most fun to write. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter 7**

Jenny's knees buckled. The whole world seemed muted around her. Violet wasn't there anymore. She was dead, no, not dead. It was more like destroyed or murdered. Jenny felt an uncommon tear roll down her cheek. Jenny could see Maleficent cackling her lungs out. Her cold, cruel soul sent chills down Jenny's spine.

Jenny felt a hand on her shoulder, Kyle. He patted her back. Jenny turned to Kyle. But he wasn't looking at her. He was looking ahead, at the trees.

"She's alive…" Kyle whispered.

Jenny stared at the trees. Nothing moved. Maleficent raised her gem high in the air for the world to see.

"Where is she?" Jenny whispered softly to Kyle.

"Look closer at the bush." Kyle whispered.

Jenny looked closely at the brush. She squinted so hard that her eyes hurt. Then she saw it. It had been staring her right in the face the whole time.

It was a violet.

I peered through the bushes. Jenny and Kyle had seen my signal. I quickly hid it from view of Maleficent as she turned around and started monologuing about how triumphant she was and how pathetic the 2nd generation has turned out to be. I rolled my eyes at her.

I had run through the light beam when it was fired from the stone. I had escaped to the bushes and was now waiting for the perfect time to take back what was rightfully not Maleficent's.

Maleficent turned back to Jenny and Kyle. This was my chance. I tiptoed out of the brush and was quietly sneaking up behind Maleficent. Then I saw Ian sprawled on the ground. My first instinct was to kneel beside him while he bleed to death, but that was overruled by my need to get the stone.

Maleficent was still raising the gem high in the air for us to behold. Right then and there I snatched it from her hand and pointed it at her. Maleficent spun around and looked at me in shock. I was freezing cold standing next to her.

"Impossible!" Maleficent shrieked. "I just killed you!"

I shook my head. "Let's just say I was passing through."

"The first Kingdom Keepers never taught you that!" Maleficent said.

"Nope." I said. "Jen helped me figure it out."-I turned to Jenny who was smiling at me-"Now, you have the right to remain silent."

Maleficent cackled. I felt confused. "Silly, kids." She said. "You can't catch me."

In a blink of an eye she snapped her fingers and smoke filled the air. When it cleared she was gone. All of this was done for nothing. I felt stupid. How could I have let her…

Ian!

I ran over to Ian. He was coughing up blood. He was in a daze. The ground was a puddle of blood. He had trouble keeping himself awake.

"Don't sleep!" I ordered him. "It's ok! It's ok!"

"Violet?" Ian whispered.

"We just need to stop the bleeding. Where were you stabbed?"

"Violet!" Ian said.

He tilted my chin his way so I could focus on what he was about to say.

"What?" I whispered.

"Stop worrying." Ian said.

"But you're dying."

"And there's nothing you can do to stop it." Ian said.

I stayed beside him on my knees. I looked into his cocoa brown eyes. Ian wiped a lone strand of hair away from my face. Jenny and Kyle stood silently behind us.

I felt a lump inside my throat. "This is all my fault…"

"No it isn't." Ian insisted.

"If I hadn't been so careless then you wouldn't have been in this situation." I said. "If I had known that Dai-Narcissa was an Overtaker then we would never have been spotted. If we hadn't been spotted you wouldn't be dying."

"Stop!" Ian told me. "Don't beat yourself up for this!"

I sighed. "I'm sorry."

Jen spoke up for the first time in a while. "I'll call an ambulance."

"I don't think they can do anything for me."

"We have to try." Jenny said. "But we have to send you back as well."

"I want to stay with Violet." Ian said.

"I'll meet you back at home." I told Ian.

We all linked arms. I reached into my pocket and pulled the fob out. Jen nodded at me and I pushed the button.

I met up with Jenny and Kyle outside the hospital. They had also wanted to see Ian. My dad was in the waiting area, well, waiting for us. Ian was in room D89. I knocked on the white door. No one answered. I cracked the door open a bit.

"Ian needs his sleep!" The nurse barked. "Don't come in!"

"Nancy, they're my friends." Ian said. He sounded weaker than earlier today. "And I can't sleep anyway. Let them in."

Nancy brushed past us as she walked out of the room. Then she turned to tell us something. "Five minutes."

"She's a little upset that she has to work this early in the morning." Ian explained weakly.

"How'd you figure that?" I asked.

"She's a mumbler." Ian said.

I sat beside him on the adjustable bed. "I'm sure Disney is going to be pretty freaked when they see all the blood you left behind last night."

Ian wheezed as he laughed which turned into a cough. I felt heartbroken hearing him like this.

"Can I talk to Kyle alone?" Ian asked. "Just for a second."

I nodded and walked out of the room with Jenny. Jenny leaned the wall with her arms crossed. She looked down to her feet. I stood in front of her.

"You've been acting weird." I said.

Jenny didn't look at me. She took in a deep breath. "I thought I couldn't trust you. I was just pretending to be mean and stuff, and this experience has changed me."

"Change how?" I asked.

Jenny remained silent for a minute. Then she met eyes with me. Her eyes were soft and gentle. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out at first.

"I-I," Jenny stammered. "I fell in love."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think<strong>

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter of this story. It might be poorly written because I was hurrying to get it done. Hope you enjoy it though!**

**Chapter 8**

My heart dropped. "With who?" I asked.

Jenny peered into the room where Ian was telling Kyle something not audible to us. I saw how loving her eyes were, how gentle she had become. Could it be true?

"Kyle." Jenny said in a love struck way.

I thought my heart would stop all together, but it didn't. In fact I felt sort of relieved. Kyle stepped away from Ian's bed and we both went in. I could see Jenny blush as she saw Kyle looking at her.

Ian smiled as I sat down next to him. He held my hand in his. I could see he was starting to get tired. I squeezed his hand so that he would stay awake. He stared into my eyes.

"I love you." Ian choked out.

I felt a hot tear streaming down my cheek. I adjusted Ian's bed so that he was sitting up. Then I leaned over Ian and kissed him. I could tell by the way Jenny and Kyle were silent that they went outside the room.

Eventually I pulled myself away from Ian when he stopped moving. I opened my eyes. He was dead. The water gates broke lose and I started crying.

Jenny and Kyle rushed into the room to see Ian's lifeless body. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the blue gem. Kyle pulled Jenny back to the wall.

I did this. The gem sparkled. I told Jenny and Kyle to shut the door. Hesitantly they did. I aimed the gem at Ian and stood back. Jenny was going frantic in Kyle's arms.

"Violet, don't!" Jenny yelled.

I ignored her. But I hope I knew what I was doing. The jewel let out a bluish light that was blinding. I wondered if anyone outside the room noticed the light. Suddenly the gem sent me flying backwards.

When the light cleared up, I rushed to Ian's side. His eyes were still closed. I shook his shoulders rapidly to wake him up. Kyle pried me away from the bedside.

"He can't die!" I cried. Kyle patted my back. I buried my face in his shoulder.

_Beep._ I looked up from Kyle. _Beep... Beep._ I looked over at the monitor. _Beep… Beep… Beep…_

"Why do my shoulders hurt?" Ian asked.

"Ian!" I exclaimed.

Kyle let go of me and I flung myself at Ian. He hugged me tightly. I noticed that there was no more gash in his back. I felt myself relax a bit. It was as if nothing had happened.

"I think it's time we get you out of here." I said.

When Ian got out of the hospital we went to see Mark. I had almost forgotten about him with all the adventure last night. Jenny was the one who had suggested it. We knocked on his door. After a minute Mark answered the door. When he saw us I could see he was worried. He ushered us in quickly. Ian and I sat in our usual loveseat. Jenny and Kyle squeezed onto another couch.

Mark closed the curtains and switched on a dim light. He stared at all of us, doing a head count.

"Where's Daisy?" Mark asked.

We all exchanged looks.

"Her name wasn't Daisy. It was Narcissa, and she's… dead." I said.

Mark sighed. "I'll deal with that matter later. Did you get Maleficent?"

"She escaped." Jenny said.

"Well, at least we have the stone." Mark said.

I handed Mark the dark blue gem. He studied it carefully then put it in his pocket.

"I'll dispose of it later." Mark said. "Well done Kingdom Keepers."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think<strong>

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
